


【锤基】初吻

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: “The years shall run like rabbits,For in my arms I holdThe Flower of the Ages,And the first love of the world.”——《As I Walked out One evening》①





	【锤基】初吻

Asgard从不下雪。

在那里，天空总是晴朗，阳光就那样洒向大地，从不会有乌云遮蔽天日，这使Asgard的每一个角落都可以被阳光普照。偶尔有风，这使天空粉红色或是橙红色的云彩开始走动，那风轻轻撩动女神的裙摆、或是将孩子们的发梢吹起，总之一定要带来点什么动静。

这让Asgard看起来不总是静止了，而是像一幅流动的，更加美丽的画卷。

是的，在Asgardians几千年的岁月中，短短的一次日月更替算不了什么，一天会很快过去，所以那些岁月更像是静止凝固了。

所以，好像Asgardians的记忆力都不是很好，他们在说起某一天发生过的事情时，回忆总是非常困难。

那是哪一天？

于是，Asgardians总是将所有情谊炖得细水长流，他们的一生有太多的时间去消耗，不是像中庭人，总是慨叹时光易逝。自然不会有人许下什么几年几十年的誓言，这太没有诚意了。

不过，这些都是无关紧要。

Asgard下过一次雪，几千年唯一的一次，纷纷扬扬的大雪。

 

那一天，当Thor在离开仙宫时，照例给了Loki一个大大的拥抱。

这是兄弟两人之间一直保持的习惯，他们几乎每天都要有一次小小的分别。Loki会很想念哥哥，所以Thor就会拥抱他，拍拍他的后背，或是摸摸他的头发，像是世间所有兄弟之间的抚慰那样。

从当年两人还是孩子，Loki跟在Thor后面哭闹，到现在两人已经成长，甚至于明年就该是Loki的成年礼了。

所以，当两个身材高大的神祗有这样绵长肉麻的拥抱，甚至他们还是一对兄弟，就的确看起来有点儿可笑。

“你以后不要再抱我了。”

“为什么？”

“我......我明年就长大了......”

“可是你现在还没有长大，我还可以再抱你一年。”

说着Thor又抱了一下Loki，他喜欢Loki身上淡淡的香气，像是仙宫花坛中的花香。不过不像用过香料的仙女，Loki的香，是世界独一无二的，一定是花坛中香味最轻微的那一朵。Thor可以肯定，这个世界上除了自己，没有第二个人知道弟弟身上的味道，这是属于自己一个人的花香。

Loki脸红红的，但是也没有推开哥哥的拥抱。他感受到哥哥柔软的金发在自己的颈侧磨蹭，痒痒的呼吸在颈后喷洒，Loki觉得自己的心跳的很快，像是节日会上打的大鼓，咚咚咚的，就要从自己的胸膛直接跳出来。他的语气忸怩不安，手悬在半空不知道该不该抱住哥哥的后背，他变得像一个极蠢的人。

可是为什么Thor老是离开仙宫？这自然不能怪他，他是雷神Thor，作为Asgard的王储，他将拥有震慑大地的雷神之力，他将继承王位，统治Asgard，为人民带来幸福。

成为Asgard的王，是他从小唯一的梦想。

“成为Asgard的王，我就可以保护弟弟，守护Asgard的子民，让这片仙域一片祥和。”

这句话贴在Thor的床头，文字歪歪扭扭的，是孩童时期的的笔迹，但已经长大的Thor却仍没有把它扔掉，这便成为了Loki永远的笑柄。

当第一缕光线照进奥丁之子的房间，Thor都会爬起来，在还在熟睡的弟弟耳旁道一声“早安Loki”，Loki会烦躁地推他一下，他有一点小小的起床气。

等Thor穿戴整齐准备离开仙宫，Loki都会顶着惺忪的睡眼从楼上跑下来，跟在Thor的后面，Thor便会给Loki一个今天的拥抱。

然后Thor离开，和朋友们一起狩猎、练习作战，他的肌肉越来越结实，越来越有成为一个王的资格。Thor有很多朋友，他是一个平易近人的王子，他的笑容非常温暖，金色的头发如阳光般闪耀，蓝色的眼睛如星河般璀璨。男孩女孩都喜欢和他待在一起，Thor会像一个绅士一样对待身边的人，他总是那样。

但是Loki不同，没有人想和他做朋友。因为他总是站在旁边一句话都不说，眼神冰冷灰暗，黑色的头发还总是穿着黑绿色的衣服，让他看起来像极了一条不好接近的毒蛇。大家在背后都这么说。

Loki很瘦弱，他训练一会就会累得气喘吁吁，他很生气，索性再也不去了，一个人躲在房间的背光处哭。他迟钝的哥哥总是察觉不到弟弟的心思，以为他又是刷什么小脾气，回家就会好了。Loki很容易哭，他的情绪好像总是很脆弱，但是他又自尊心极高，不愿意在别人面前落泪。

无法学习格斗，Loki没有别的事情可以做，所以他成天把自己闷在偌大的仙宫里，于是Frigga便开始教Loki法术。

Loki真的是个聪明的孩子，他和母亲学习法术，总是很快就能掌握要领。他继承了母亲的法术，与此同时他自己研读了很多魔法书，他喜欢研究一些冷门的魔法，对此Odin并不认可，觉得那些都是歪门邪道。

Loki总是拿自己的魔法捉弄人。他将Sif的长发变短，在那个小女孩又哭又闹的时候又变回来；或是悄悄让Frigga的项链消失，不过他不太敢捉弄母亲，只会让母亲找一小会便让它出现；还有一次，Loki在八岁的时候变成了一条绿色的蛇捉弄兄长，谁知道那愚蠢的金发神祗竟然一把将它抱起，亲吻了他的额头，这使得Loki恼羞成怒，变回来直接给了兄长一刀，那人的腹部被戳得滋滋冒血，还没反应过来是怎么一回事。

Loki其实心里知道，他玩这些无聊的恶作剧，不过是想在这里有一点地位，让别人能注意到他。但是他的这些做法好像把别人越推越远，他好像有些手法拙劣，这让他伤心，但是他不知道该怎么做。

他需要一些存在感，和一些关注。

 

那天，Thor离开后，Loki开始对着自己的日记本发呆，他在日记本的扉页画了一个大大的锤子。也许在这片仙域，Loki是唯一一个每天坚持记日记的神，他在意每一天的时光，他认为每一天都如此宝贵。他将每天的琐事记下来，但是他又有什么琐事呢，无非是昨天的哥哥对自己讲了什么，还有自己学了什么有趣的魔法，前者通常占据很大篇幅。

Loki发了很久的呆，脑子里胡思乱想着，从儿时有一次Thor的朋友们嘲笑自己想到明年的成人礼自己将会穿上的衣服，他有些害怕了，他不知道在那一天所有Asgardians的眼光会是什么样。

Loki觉得头疼，他心里有点闷闷的，便不想了。

Loki开始尝试让自己长出翅膀，非常没用的法术。

在Loki后背慢慢出现羽毛时，Thor的一声大呼打断了他。Thor在Loki楼下大喊着，Loki终于拉开了那厚重的窗帘，然后他看见了他这辈子从来没有见过的情景。

仙宫的后花园像是母亲送自己的水晶球，好像将这不可思议的美景都困在了神秘的玻璃罩中。那天无风，鹅毛般的大雪就那样直接飘落地面，慢慢地，为仙宫里的地面覆盖上一片雪白，为那些花卉树木添上一层白色的棉被。这像是童话里的场景，甚至于天还是晴朗的，阳光还在，却下起了雪。

Snow，这是他第一次见，大概也是Asgardians第一次见这样美丽的情景，毕竟Asgard从不下雪。

Loki看见Thor笑着给他挥手，他金色的头发上覆盖着白色的雪花，有些消融了，让他的头发变湿，有些没有，就留在头发上覆盖了白霜。

Loki快步下楼，是的，他高兴极了，恨不得刚刚直接用自己变出来的翅膀飞下楼去。他开始嫌弃这旋转楼梯实在是太长了。

“Let's go，Loki。他们在等我们一起打雪仗！”Thor兴冲冲地拉过Loki总是冰凉的手，带着他在纷纷扬扬的雪里奔跑，鞋底在雪地上摩擦，带起了喷洒出去的雪星子。Loki看见Thor的红色披风在舞动，熠熠生辉。

这是他自己给自己准备的披风，非常劣质，但是他非常喜欢。Loki总是嘲笑他品味太差，但其实Loki早就偷偷地做好了一件，想等明年生日送给Thor，就藏在自己的枕套中。

游戏时，Loki和Thor一组，Loki躲不开砸过来的雪团，他的幻象魔法还没有学好，他显得十分笨拙，只能任他们在额头上破碎。冰凉的雪在额头化开，他又想哭了，他开始委屈为什么做什么都不好。

“我看谁再敢砸我的弟弟！”Thor大叫着，向他们扔着雪团，他挡在Loki面前，让那些雪团落在自己身上。Loki看见他已经变得壮实的身子挡在自己面前，他开始惊异兄长在不知不觉中的变化，在他们俩都没有注意到的时候，Thor已经变得具备了优秀战士的全部特征，他坚实的肱二头肌挡住旁边飞来的雪团，破碎的雪渣温柔地困在Loki的发间。

他像一个超级英雄，像，我的英雄。

十七岁的邪神Loki将这句话写入了那天的日记。

 

玩累了，大家靠在各自的“领地”休息，Thor因为游戏消耗了太多的体力，此时竟然枕着Loki的大腿睡着了。

Loki看着雪花落在哥哥没有刮干净的胡茬上然后迅速消融，他平稳的呼吸打出淡淡的白气，他的胸膛随着呼吸有规律地上下起伏。他看见Thor的唇尖落了一片雪，很快变成了一滴晶莹的水珠，像是神女的眼泪，挂在唇间。

Loki轻轻抱着Thor的头，心砰砰砰直跳，他小心翼翼地看着Thor的嘴唇，想吻去那片雪，他被自己的想法吓了一跳，脑中过了一遍又一遍经书的内容，却不由自主地越靠越近。

Loki的呼吸变得急促，Thor被炙热的呼吸灼伤醒了过来，却正正对上Loki那紧张的眼神和慢慢靠近的脸。

Loki几乎是立刻弹开自己，毕竟他那时候还不会那些花言巧语呢，他结结巴巴想解释却张不了口，喉结不安地上下滚动，眼神却不由自主地落在Thor的唇上。

Thor一定会嘲笑死他的。

那滴水珠不见了。

但是Thor没有，不知道是不是看到了Loki呆愣愣的眼神，他起身轻轻吻了一下Loki颤抖的睫毛，很慢很慢，从唇间轻轻的触碰到两片唇瓣慢慢地完全接触睫毛附近的皮肤，再到离开发出小小的啄吻声。

Loki大脑直接空白了，他更加紧张了，甚至他能感觉到自己常年冰冷的皮肤像火一样烧了起来，尤其是眼睛那里，大概已经被彻底烧焦了。Loki变得手足无措，他瞄一眼兄长，就慌忙看那白色的地面，然后看兄长没有动作，就又看一眼他，然后再看向地面。他像一个愚蠢的小女孩，心乱糟糟的，他很想捂住胸口，那里面火热的东西绝对要冲破胸膛跳出来了。

“你这个笨蛋，你......你在干嘛！”Loki低着头，在漫长的等待中足足熬了两分钟，大雪像是会捂住耳朵，把一切声音都遮盖得迷蒙恍惚，远处朋友们聊天的声音，更像是从遥远的星河那端飘来。

“我以为你会想得到这个，我想主动给你最好的。”

“你在胡说什么啊！”Loki被Thor莫名其妙的话弄得脸红，他并不太明白这个“金毛狮王”嘴里吐出的这是什么乱七八糟的，但是Thor望着自己的蓝色眼眸却还是让Loki羞愧万分。

那双眼睛，也太一望无际了。

Loki看着那双眼睛慢慢地接近自己，他像坠入了深海，也像迷失在星河。他看见Thor长长的睫毛慢慢覆盖住那蓝色的星球，日光为那睫毛添上阴影，有一片雪挂在睫毛梢，摇摇欲坠。

Thor的接近实在是太慢了，他甚至像是没有移动，Loki看着Thor发呆，直到他的手抚上了自己的下颚线，才猛然意识到两个人之间亲密的鼻息，早已经相融了。

“你……”

“初吻，我想给你，世界上最好的初吻。”

Loki根本来不及避开，因为Thor根本没有给他这个机会，便吻上了Loki颤抖的唇瓣。

Thor单膝跪地，Loki则靠在石头上坐着，Thor微微躬身抬起Loki的头，用舌尖描绘Loki薄削的上唇，让Loki有些发干的唇瓣渐渐湿润。探开因为紧张而死死闭住的牙齿，小心翼翼地试探着对方的心意，不敢深入，也不敢退缩。

那片雪花一定已经化了，Loki闭上了眼，他也不知道雪花会不会变成水珠，低落在两人亲密摩挲的鼻尖。

那是不带欲望和索取的吻，干净的只剩两种越来越靠近的心跳。

Loki的手还是紧张的握着衣角，实际上Thor捧着Loki脸颊的手心，也渗出了密密的汗珠。Thor寻找Loki的唇瓣，却不敢用力，直到Loki终于愿意用舌尖轻轻触碰Thor的舌尖。

雪是不冷的，却给两人的脸颊和耳尖涂上了一层粉色的云霞。笨拙的少年还不太会换气，他们只能慢慢的、每次在鼻尖蹭过时偷偷吸一口气维持大脑的清醒。但两个人脑袋都晕乎乎的，像是十岁那年偷跑去地窖偷了酒喝后，涨涨的，思绪混乱。

这一幕应该定格在相框里，金色的相框，精心雕刻上美丽的花纹，细细密密盘布在相框上。画面应该用细腻笔触认真勾勒，构图一定是充满了浪漫主义风格的自由，用色一定是温柔的。你可以想象一对神祗在漫天的大雪中亲吻对方，虔诚得像是对待至高无上的圣灵，仿佛对方是这世间无上的珍宝。

 

 

那日过后，兄弟之间对那个吻再也没有提起。

但是那是两个人之间，心照不宣的秘密。

最光明的秘密。

 

 

——————End——————

 

①翻译：我知时间白云苍狗 / 因我怀抱着 / 岁月馨香的赠与 / 和世间独一的初恋

 

某柚的一些废话：

写这篇之前，我们这里真的飘了一场雪，在年末落了一地白。在路上走着，偶然看见在雪地里接吻的情侣，男孩弯下了腰像对待世间珍宝。觉得在这样的氛围下，我应该拿着单反小心翼翼把这对甜蜜的恋人留在镜头里，但是显然很多现实因素并不允许我这样做，于是我也想用文字写一段平凡但又特别的初吻。  
2018真的来的太快了，在我还没有做好准备的时候，2018新年先带来这样的一个小甜饼吧，不知道是不是甜的。希望你们能陪着锤基，陪着我度过这个2018，我会努力产一些粮的，谢谢我的小粉丝们，我爱你们，新年快乐。


End file.
